


A Mothers Prayer

by MysticalMaiden21



Category: Fruits Basket, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood, F/M, Humans amd demons live in the same time, I'm Bad At Titles, mothers, slow build friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalMaiden21/pseuds/MysticalMaiden21
Summary: Izayoi has always been protective of her son InuYasha. So when a young human girl starts to befriend her son, Izayoi keeps watch and makes a surprising discovery.





	A Mothers Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> The title sucks but it was the only name I could think of.

Izayoi giggled lightly to herself as she watched her son InuYasha trying to walk away from Tohru Honda. Tohru was walking behind InuYasha, trying to catch up to him as fast as she could but unfortunately for her, InuYasha was too fast and too stubborn to slow down.

  
  
Izayoi shook her head, humorously. It seemed no matter how much he tried to avoid her, Tohru was still determined to befriend her son. Although InuYasha was annoyed, Izayoi appreciated Tohru's efforts to try and befriend her son. Ever since they moved there in the city, the neighborhood children either avoided or made fun of InuYasha. Tohru was the only one who was not frightened by the fact her son was half demon and instead tried to become friends with him.

  
  
Izayoi was grateful nonetheless for her efforts although she would lie and say she wasn't wary of Tohru at first. In the beginning, Izayoi was suspicious of Tohru. Neither of the other children wanted to be anywhere near her son, yet, this girl comes along and despite InuYasha's efforts for her to leave him alone, Tohru was persistent to become his friend. Izayoi was skeptical but examined, keeping on eye on Tohru and to her surprise she had nothing to worry about for the young girl. Tohru was sweet to everyone she met, it was like she had no mean bone in her body. She was completely selfless, yet devoted to others. 

 

Izayoi lowered her worries and instead gave Tohru a chance to befriend her son. InuYasha, being the stubborn young boy he was, wanted nothing to do with Tohru. But Izayoi knew her son was glad he finally found someone, other than his mother, to treat him like everyone else despite his demon heritage. Although, he had a tougher time showing it but, Izayoi knew he got that from his father for he was a man of few words. 

 

At the thought of her late husband, Izayoi smiled, remembering the days they spent together, to the day they met till his ultimate sacrifice to save her and their newborn child. 

 

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she hears InuYasha shout at Tohru. 

 

"Leave me alone, Tohru!" 

 

"But I want to play with InuYasha! Please? We can play tag or even play soccer!" Tohru suggested hoping she would finally be able to play with InuYasha today. She's been trying to get him to play with her for a while now and she was determined to have InuYasha have fun for once. Neither of the neighborhood kids ever invited him to play games with them and it was unfair to Tohru. She understood how it feels not getting involved with any of the games the other kids play so she was always lonely playing by herself. But she wasn't going to let that happen to InuYasha, not on her watch. 

 

InuYasha stops walking causing Tohru to accidently bump into his back with her nose. With a small 'oww', Tohru took a step back and rubs her nose. InuYasha turns around to look at her and says, "You can't run fast and your kicks stink." 

 

"W-well, how about hide 'n seek?" She suggested hopefully, hoping that maybe he'll play hide 'n seek with her instead. "I can hide while you find me. What do you say?" 

 

InuYasha sighed but thought it over. Hide 'n seek always looked fun whenever the other kids played it at recess or at the playground. He always wanted to play it but none of the other kids ever allowed him. Now Tohru was suggesting they play it and honestly, he couldn't say no to her. When will he ever get another opportunity to play hide 'n seek if he refused? He won't get anther chance ever again. 

 

So, making up his mind, InuYasha said, "Okay, fine. We can play hide 'n seek. But you have to hide well so I can't find you, alright?" 

 

When InuYasha agreed to play with her, Tohru brightened up with joy. Squealing in happiness, she hugs InuYasha much to the surprise of InuYasha and his mother who was watching from the background. InuYasha's entire face turned a bright red and his ears perked up in shock. Quickly regaining his consence, InuYasha shoved Tohru away from him and faced his back to her. Tohru tilts her head in confusion, wondering about InuYasha's sudden reaction. 

 

"InuYasha?"

 

InuYasha clears his throat and says, "L-lets go, yeah? We don't have that much time until sundown so lets go." He grabs her hand walks her close to the playground. Tohru looks at their hands connected and softly smiles to herself. 

 

Where she sat, Izayoi smiles to herself seeing her son finally get along with a human. Izayoi closes her eyes and claps her hands together, seeking in the serene atmosphere around her. 

 

' _Dear, watch over these two. I hope in the future they become true friends and I hope that someday, InuYasha can find the strength to open up to Tohru. And I pray that their friendship blooms into a strong bond someday.'_

 


End file.
